Trivia Time!
by Echoflame of FireClan
Summary: See how well you really know Warriors! I write a poem, you guess the cat. Easy, right? We'll see! Rated T because i'm paranoid and for possible implied gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, no one wants to see more of these, but I'm doing one anyway! The first correct guesser will get three points, the second two, and the third one. Please, don't look at other people's reviews, they may not be correct and it's better not to allow yourself to be influenced by them!**

**In case you don't know how this works, I shall write a poem about a cat, and you try to guess who it is. Pretty easy.**

**So, let's see how this one is!**

My brother

The unlucky one

I was always

A golden child

But child was all I was

I did not know

How to live

How to laugh

How to love

Mentored by kin

In love with the wrong

But I loved her so

Is it still wrong, if it

Feels so right?

But we let it go too far

I wasn't ready for what came next

She wasn't either

And she wouldn't let me join her

In her home

Where she'd roam

We'd be happy

Dead, one of them

The others survive

Where I am

No more

The rocks, the rocks

My death

Too heavy

Too speedy

I was a loyal warrior,

I was a faithful deputy

Death comes to us all

In the end

**Easy? Hard? I can't tell! They probably won't normally be this long, and this is kind of a weird poem, but WHATEVER.**

** ~Echo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The correct answer was Oakheart! The first place winner was Shadowfur1017.**

**Current point standings: Shadowfur1017(3 points), Goldengaze20(2 points), and Firestar3271(1 point). (Yes, Firestar3271, you won third place!)**

**Silver Song: I appreciate your boldness to post under a Guest name. (insert sarcastic facial expression) The answer to your question: Yes, yes I will. I did, actually. Mostly because it's fun and I just wanted to, but also because I don't exist to please you. Have a nice day!**

**Mewster: Really? I'll try to make this one a bit simpler…**

**Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I was worried I wouldn't even have three correct answers, but thanks! I'll probably wait for about five or six correct reviews before I upload the next chapter except in extreme cases.**

**See if you guys can guess this one! I think it's probably a lot easier.**

Quiet

That's me

Reserved

Attentive

Destined never for kits

Unlucky

That I should find him?

No

That fate be cruel enough to push him to me

I asked her something I never should have

She took upon the burden

They hated me

I trained two, I loved the three

My love

Is a burden

Unto itself

And I probably should know that by now

**Probably pretty easy. I use 'he' and 'she' a lot, I know, I know. It's for the sake of unclarity. Anyway, remember even if you aren't the first reviewer, you can get points! Points are going to go up fast here, so…**

**~Echo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The correct answer was… Leafpool!**

**IMPORTANT: I realized that for Guest reviews I'm going to have to ask that if you are a guest and you are going to guess, give yourself a name that you use consistently when reviewing on this story, because otherwise points will be so hard to keep up with. IF A GUEST WINS FIRST PRIZE, whoever is a MEMBER and is closest to the most points will win by default. Simply because of what the first prize is, sorry, get an account.**

**All right!**

**CPS(current point standings): Waffle the badger(3 points), Shadowfur1017(3 points), BluMineCat(2 points), Goldengaze20(2 points), Fastblaze789(1 point), and Firestar3271(1 point)**

**Guys… 9 different people not counting guests have reviewed but only ONE has followed this story. Remember to follow, people! I didn't mention prize at the end but there WILL be one for first place. It's pretty cool. :)**

**Here's a quirky little poem I just threw together about one of my fave warrior cats…**

**OHMYGAWD**

**LOOK GUYS**  
**IT RHYMES**

Born to bright and a bracken,

And a pelt that didn't match my name

All I really wanted was greatness

But StarClan decided my fate

.

My supposed 'power': I felt her ill

My so-called 'blessing': I felt his ache

A crack, a wince, but so much more

When another's bone breaks

.

It was a mistake, I told her no,

Said that I wanted no part

Of this twisted life, because of what

Had always been in my heart

.

I knew what I wanted before then,

And so I still began it

Though at last I succumbed to my destiny

Forcing myself to abandon him

.

Even outlawed, I still loved him

And I think that he still loved me

But the code stated that together,

Was something we could not be.

.

Yet still we were; a secret kept

But to have _him_, I did not expect

He got me cast out… My own kin

So I began a new life, welcomed by a new Clan

.

Now his body is still,

Dead by my paws

Red on his teeth

Staining

His

Jaw

**That was weird.**

**o_O**

**I think this one's super-easy, but maybe I'm crazy.**

**A reminder to follow pretty please, and, of course, review! (Duh.)**

**~Echo**


End file.
